


Burning Passion

by emmistina



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Doctor!Uruha, Happy Ending, M/M, Patient!Kai, Romance (kind of?), Smut, Top!Uruha, bottom!kai, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/pseuds/emmistina
Summary: God dammit, it was just a normal check-up! So why was he freaking out so much?





	Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> It's been quite some time I last time published anything here but I'm here now. This oneshot is for one of my the GazettE friends I got to know through Twitter and I'm really hoping she will like this! ♥ This is my first time writing with this pairing so please, don't kill me if it doesn't go together with your way of thinking :) And just so you know, English is not my native language so I'm really sorry if there's many mistakes. I tried to look for everything while re-reading this for at least 5 times but yeah, nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated but if you liked this but don't know how to express your thoughts, kudos is always enough for me.
> 
> And just so you know vol. 2, I suck at writing smut so-- Don't kill me! Plus the ending is so clichéd but no can do! YOLO and all that, bye!

Kai was sitting on a chair in quite empty hallway, feeling himself really nervous. His breathing got stuck in his throat and he only stared at those white walls that surrounded him. The whiteness made him feel uneasy on the top of everything. His heart was pounding in his chest; he felt like he was going to die because it hurt so much.  
The truth was that he was afraid of hospitals and doctors in general - he had never liked to just sit down and wait his turn inside those white, depressing walls. He felt like he was drowning; he would have to wait over 15 minutes until the doctor would finally call out his name. 

God dammit, it was just a normal check-up! So why was he freaking out so much?

"Uke Yutaka," was suddenly said, and the brunette whimpered like he was actually going to cry. Heart was still pounding in his chest; he didn't want to pass out but he surely thought he would do so.  
"Is Uke Yutaka here?"  
With stumbling legs, Kai got up and when he saw his doctor, he was ready to run away. Even though the doctor looked really, really good...  
But the brunette remained silent, almost.  
"He- Here," he stuttered and was finally able to take steps towards his doctor who smiled at him.  
"Hey, I'm your doctor, Takashima Kouyou. Welcome to your check-up."

Kai could only nod his head when he walked past his doctor inside the medical room. It didn't look as horrifying as he always thought but the meaning behind all those instruments scared him more than feeling any pain or even dying.  
"So," Kouyou started and closed the door behind them, going to sit on his chair. He took his glasses off, looking at his patient with curiosity in his dark eyes. "How are you doing today, Yutaka-san? It's been almost a year since the car accident. Have you been taking the medicine you were given?"  
Kai turned his head away from the man in front of him, feeling his hands getting sweaty.  
"I- I have been doing okay... And please, call me Kai, if it's okay..."  
"That's good to hear. Anything unusual that I should know about? Have you felt yourself nauseous or does your head hurt in any way?"  
"No," was the immediate answer. "I mean... I can't sleep... Sometimes I just see those horrifying moments in my sleep and then I just wake up, all sweaty and scared..."

The brunette felt like he was being really ridiculous. Because who the hell, who was over 30 years old, was still seeing nightmares? Kai just wanted someone to listen to him because after the car accident, he had lost his brother and his best friend. Maybe it was a good thing to talk about all this with someone who could _maybe_ understand him and his sorrowfullness?  
"I'm sorry, I know it sounds stupid..."  
The doctor only smiled and flipped some papers in his hands.  
"It's not stupid. It's only natural to see nightmares of those things that had made you feel upset or scared. You were in an accident, anyone would feel the same way as you, _Kai-san_."

Kai turned his head towards the doctor immediately when he had heard those words. This man was kind but was it just because this was his profession; to help people any time of the day they needed it?  
But never had he felt so attracted to a doctor before; to a doctor who was very tall, handsome and in fact...

who was a man. 

Kai shook his head slightly. They had seen each other for the first time only five minutes ago so why in the fucking hell was he thinking about those things?!  
"So, maybe we should get started. I can see you're not that fond of hospitals," the doctor chuckled and got up from his chair. "I will start with taking your blood pressure."  
Kai nodded and got his hoodie off of him so they could do everything that needed to be done. 

_Maybe_ he would be able to survive from all of this.

***

Spending his time with the doctor Takashima wasn't that bad. Kai still didn't like to be touched nor did he like to see every kind of needles on the doctor's desk, but otherwise he wasn't that scared anymore.  
"So, we have done everything we were supposed to check. I see you're doing fine physically. Now we need to talk about those nightmares that you've been seeing."  
The brunette was startled by this. Why was this man so concerned about him?  
"I-"  
"I know, I know. ' _How could this doctor even help me? He will never remember me anyways_ ', you're thinking that right now, aren't you? But let me tell you; speaking about those feelings you have, it helps you to get over the stress you're feeling right now," Kouyou said, smile still evident on his plump lips.  
"I just don't know what to tell you... I feel like it's no good if I speak about those things. I mean... I don't know how to talk about them."

Kai directed his hazel eyes towards his doctor and he was sure he saw something really interesting in his eyes. Like... sadness, sympahty? 

Or was it... _lust_?

No, of course not, it definitely wasn't lust! It was probably some sort of pity...

The other got up from his seat and waited for Kai to do the same.  
"I understand what you mean, _Kai-san_. But I will give you my phone number, just in case, so you can give me a call. Any time of the day and night is okay. If there's anything - and I mean _anything_ \- you want to talk about or do, I can help you with that."

With a slight nod of his head, the brunette took the little piece of paper in his hand, shook hands with his doctor and walked towards the door. It hasn't been that bad, right?  
"Thank you for taking care of me, mr. Takashima."  
The latter smiled wickedly, it made Kai's heart beat much faster in his chest.

"Pleasure was all mine."

***

It had taken a lot of courage for Kai to even think about sending a simple text message to his doctor. The paper where the phone number was written on was in his wallet every day of the week - and every day of the passing two weeks he had been thinking about doing something to this... craving. He didn't even know what he craved for but it was sure that he wanted to see the man he had been thinking about for so long.  
He couldn't focus on his work. He couldn't sleep but this time, it wasn't because of the nightmares. Actually, after his check-up, he had been sleeping very well - only a few hours of sleep he could get, though - not seeing any bad dreams, not even a single one. The brunette didn't know what it was because he still hadn't talked about them to anyone. Maybe the moment doctor Takashima had said that talking about the things that make you feel yourself bad or scared, had helped him? Maybe he had gotten the courage to finally admit that it was okay to see nightmares after such a horrified accident? He was still thinking about his brother and his best friend most of the time too, but somehow doctor Takashima was constantly on his mind. 

Kai was sitting on the couch in his tiny apartment, trying to focus on watching some great horror movie he had used to love when he was younger. It was only natural that the TV showed these kind of movies since it was a Halloween night. That night when children were up to put on some scary costumes and go door-to-door round to get some much needed candy.  
But no one had actually come to the brunette's door so he was kind of... lonely. Or maybe that wasn't the right adjective to describe his feelings. He was more restless than lonely. 

That little piece of paper was now resting on the table in front of him. That fucking piece of paper that had made Kai's heart flutter faster than it had ever done before. Why was he acting like such an annoying school girl?! It was just about sending a simple text message, nothing else.

... _or so he thought_. 

Deep inside he knew it wasn't only about talking with the doctor about his nightmares and everything that made him feel himself scared or vulnerable. He _wanted_ something else, too. He _needed_ something else.  
He hadn't had sex in a long time. Not because he didn't want to; he wanted to be intimate with someone but whenever he had a chance to take someone to his home or maybe go to their place instead, he just deciced not to go for it. He wasn't looking for a one-night stand with someone he couldn't be comfortable with - and it didn't matter if their dicks were big and thick enough or if the women had such a nice boobs or pussy that could make anyone drool, internally. He wanted to find someone who was also up to speak about anything and maybe... go for a walks and have some fun under the covers, too. 

The brunette glanced the paper for the hundredth time that night, growling deeply. _Fuck!_ He was going to make a fool out of himself but who cares? Kai wanted to talk to someone, maybe have some beer and just... sit on the couch and be silent if he felt like it. After losing his brother and best friend, he hadn't had anyone who could understand his urges to just be quiet and enjoy the calmness.  
Sighing heavily, Kai took the paper from the table and wrote a message for the man he had been thinking about a lot recently. It was quite funny how much doctor Takashima had been on his mind because he was never really attracted to men. Of course he had had sex with both men and women but never had he felt these kind of feelings inside his chest. 

_Hey, it's Uke Yutaka, I mean Kai, here... I'm pretty sure you won't remember me but you gave me this number the last time I was visiting at the hospital so... So, I wanted to send you a message and ask how are you doing? Have you been busy with work? I hope you have had enough of sleep! - Yutaka_

He felt his heart starting to beat really fast in his chest. He did sound like a... school girl. Oh no. Now he hoped mister Takashima would never answer him back! Why had he sent that message? Was he that stupid?! Of course the other wouldn't remember him since he was-

Then the brunette felt his phone vibrate on his lap. With a shaking hands, Kai read the message and was startled by the words he had just read.

_Oh, hello. I thought you would never send me any messages, but I'm happy that you did so! I'm doing fine. How about you? Seen any nightmares recently? Remember that I can help you to forget them. It would be really, really nice to meet face to face with you again and talk about everything. Or do something else... Which would make you feel much more relaxed, Yutaka-san. - Kouyou_

If Kai hadn't felt himself nervous before, well, now he surely was nervous as hell. Was Kouyou really suggesting something... that had something to do with having sex? He suddenly felt his cheeks burning up - luckily the other didn't see him right now! Nevertheless, it would be rude not to answer so...

That was only an excuse, though. Kai actually enjoyed texting with someone.

_Good to hear that you're doing well! I'm also doing fine, no need to worry about the nightmares anymore. They are long gone, I think. But let me ask you; what are you suggesting? You make me think some really weird things that shouldn't be said via text messages... - Yutaka_

It didn't take that much time when Kai already got the answer from his doctor.

_I didn't suggest anything weird. I would love to try and make you feel much more relaxed, in any way you'd like :) I think I need to make myself clear by coming to see you right now. Any objections? - Kouyou_

The brunette gulped when he was only staring at the words on the phone's screen in front of him. His heart was still pounding really fast in his chest, making his hands feel sweaty. Maybe... Maybe the other is only talking about, for example, massaging his shoulders to get the extra tension away from his body? Or maybe he meant that talking about something funny would make him feel relaxed...? 

What did the other mean?! 

_Um... I- I guess it's fine. Should I make dinner for you? Although it is a night already... I can go to the store and buy something for us. Or would it be too weird? I mean... You said you wanted me to feel relaxed but maybe I should go to konbini and buy some beer. - Yutaka_

Kai wasn't even sure what did he mean by that. Did he already ruin everything by being like an total idiot?  
He wanted so much to punch himself in the face but didn't do so because he felt his phone vibrating again.

_Oh, Yutaka-san. You're so innocent. No need to do any of that. I'm sure I can make you feel much more relaxed only with my mouth and the lower part of my body :) Now please, send me your address. I need to know that you're really doing okay. - Kouyou_

The brunette breathed out after reading the message, over and over again. What- What did the other implied?! He was so shameless, so self-confident, that it almost made Kai drop his phone on the floor. How could a doctor act like that with his patient? Sending such a shameless messages...  
In the end, he ended up giving his address to his doctor, only to realize that his tiny household was really messy. With a shaking legs, he got up from the comfortable couch and started to clean up a little. Kai didn't know if mr. Takashima would be here in 10 minutes, in 30 minutes or in a hour and he didn't even want to ask about it... It would make him seem really eager to have the other one there with him.

And then there was another problem.

What should he wear?

***

Kai had been having a real struggle of thinking about what he should be wearing tonight. His heart was beating so loud in his chest that it made him scared if it was actually going to get out. He was just so nervous because he had never, ever, let any one of his previous doctors to come to visit his apartment. But this night was different because mr. Takashima seemed to really care about him... And even if the other was after his body, it didn't matter because, to be completely honest, he would never miss a chance like this.  
But back to the current problem. Kouyou was probably already on his way to his apartment and here was the brunette; stressing out of what clothes he should be wearing, although it would never matter that much. It was already really late so maybe it was okay to wear only some plain shirt and casual trousers... 

But if he would pick up just some really ordinary clothes, maybe his doctor would think that he wasn't interested in this sudden... night out at his apartment on a Halloween night? But! If Kai would end up picking up his best clothes (the ones that he wanted to impress people with), would it look like he was trying way too much? He really didn't know what to do. If he just-

And then, the doorbell rang. Was Kouyou seriously behind his fucking door already?! The other was really fast but it didn't help Kai to feel less nervous. In fact, he was much more nervous than a few minutes ago.  
Putting on his favorite band shirt from a band named Metallica and black, high waisted jeans he decided this would be just fine. Looking at himself from the mirror, he thought that maybe it was okay not to try too hard... According to those text messages his doctor had sent him earlier, the other was probably already intrigued about him? Was it even okay to have this kind of a night out with your own patient...?

Sighing at himself, the brunette rushed to his front door and when he opened it, his breath got stuck in his throat.  
Doctor Takashima looked... so hot. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a few buttons were open; it revealed his perfect skin only for Kai's eyes to see. The whole image of Kouyou made the brunette blush instantly, he didn't even notice how the white coat leant on his shoulder.  
"Hey," the man in front of him said, smiling. "I know it's really late but I just wanted to see if you're doing fine."  
"I'm completely fine! No need to worry about me!" Kai almost shouted at the other but then he lowered his gaze on his feet. "Just... Come in."  
Kouyou was still smiling once he entered the apartment, taking his shoes off and putting his white coat on the hanger. He also had a bag with full of beer and some snacks. "I thought I should be the one buying something since I'm the one who insisted this to happen."

The brunette man didn't know what to say so he only nodded and led the other inside the living room. There were only a few lights on but it was only because Kai felt himself more relaxed if the whole house wasn't filled with too much light.  
"Sit down. Are you hungry? I still have some leftovers of the food I made earlier."  
Doctor Takashima chuckled and took a beer from his bag, opening it. "It's fine, really. As I said, I don't need any food. I just wanted to see if you're doing fine and... Yeah." 

Kai listened as the other talked. He was very interested in what the other was about to say but never finished his sentence fully. He wanted to ask what more the other wanted to say but decided not to do so. "I'm getting myself a glass of wine, if it's okay."  
With that he went to his kitchen and a few minutes later he came back, trying to relax as much as possible as he sat down on the couch next to his slightly older doctor. "So... How was your day, mr. Takashima?"  
"Kouyou is just fine. I'm not working at the moment so no need to be too formal, you know? But my day has been okay. It got much better because I got to see your face, of course."

The brunette was just about to take a sip of his wine but when he heard those words, everything stopped. It was like a time paused and it made shivers run down his back. He breathed out, nervously, turning to face the man beside his petite figure. "Wha- What...?"  
Kouyou smirked, still holding his beer. "Did I stutter? If I did, I'm sorry. I said my day got hundreds of times better because I got to see your gorgeous face."  
That was it. It didn't take much time for Kai to put his wine glass on the table in front of them and then turn to face the older man, pressing his lips on those perfectly shaped ones. Kouyou didn't seem to be surprised at all because he just deepened the kiss, putting his beer can down, too. He needed both of his hands if he wanted to make the other one see stars behind his eyelids. 

After kissing for a few minutes - which felt like an eternity but Kai definitely wasn't going to complain - the honey blonde pulled slightly away from the kiss, moving to press his lips on the younger one's delicate neck. "I have never done this with any of my other patients but... Oh god, you make me go crazy. Once you left, those eyes of yours pierced me so hard that I felt like you had bewitched me..."  
The brunette had closed his eyes, biting his lower lip like preventing to let himself let any sound out of his mouth. The other spoke... _Fuck_ , those words made him blush so much he almost looked like a fresh tomato.  
Shaking slightly, he let his hands wrap around Kouyou's neck, playing with his hair.  
It made the other man growl dangerously low from the back of his throat. "I'm going to fuck you. Floor, couch or the bed, you decide." 

And it wasn't even a question, it was an order.

Kai felt his own body get thousands of times hotter when he heard how dominating his doctor was acting. His hands were all over his body, like he knew exactly what he was going to do.  
Without even thinking about it more, he breathed out, "Kitchen table..."  
His answer made the older man chuckle deeply, biting his neck. Oh, that was definitely going to leave a mark.  
"Interesting choice but... I will never, ever, deny your wish. But let me do other things to you before fucking you with my cock."  
Kai nodded hastily, "Y-yes... Fuck..." 

Th brunette was so lost in his own world and at first, Kouyou's words made no sense to him at all. But when the older man pulled slightly away from him, Kai whined lowly, wanting to have those perfectly shaped, soft lips against his own. How could the other's touches feel so good? No one had ever made him feel this way, not even his first love from years ago.  
Kai felt his own body tremble in want when Kouyou pushed him down on the couch and settled himself down between his parted legs. He slided his bigger hands up and down on the younger one's sides. "Yutaka-san, I will make you first cum by fucking you with my fingers... Then we are going to have so much fun on the kitchen table... Like you wanted," the doctor whispered lowly in Kai's ear, moving a little bit down so he could get the other's jeans off. It was an easy task but Kai felt himself really embarrassed when the other's hungry eyes roamed over his body. 

How long had it been since the brunette had been in a situation like this? He couldn't even remember so it must have been a few years ago... But now he was laying on the couch, in his own apartment. It was different because he recalled that he was usually spending the nights at the other people's places.  
"Oh fuck, Kai, you are so fucking gorgeous..." And with that, Kouyou pulled the other's boxers off of him, settling himself better down between Kai's legs again. "Your doctor is really hungry for you, baby..."  
That made the brunette's cheeks get as red as they had been when they had kissed each other for the first time that night.  
"You are so hard for me, Kai... I can't wait to feel how wet you are from the inside..." honey blonde whispered, almost growled, before licking one of his long fingers. "Fuck, you are so hot," he moaned and without waiting anymore, he pushed his index finger inside the brunette man who was now whimpering like a hot mess while laying on the couch.  
"Oh god!" Kai shouted and pushed himself up for a better position so he could take a look at his doctor. And the sight in front of him made him moan much louder. Kouyou was laying between his almost trembling legs, lips against on his bended right leg, rather on his inner thigh.  
And Kouyou's finger felt so good inside him.

"More, give me more," the younger one begged, hearing the other man growl from the back of his throat. Their eyes never disconnected; Kouyou's dark eyes were filled with so much lust that Kai thought he was only seeing things... Why was someone so turned on because of him? He... He wasn't _that much_ , after all.  
"Kou, please..." he begged again and it made the honey blonde shift on his place.  
"Fuck!" the doctor shouted and pushed two more fingers inside his patient, not even letting him get used to it. He felt himself so horny and excited that it wasn't even nice anymore... He just wanted to fuck the other, was it too much to ask?  
While Kouyou tried to make Kai even more crazy, the brunette felt his body tremble vigorously because of the intense heat the other caused for him.  
"Please, Kou... Just fuck me already..."  
Unlike he thought, the older man only just chuckled darkly and let his perfect, white teeth leave marks on his way on Kai's inner thighs.  
"Oh no, I told you before, didn't I? You are going to cum when I finger fuck you. Otherwise I will never fuck you." It was only a lie, of course, but that made the brunette gulp visibly, nodding slightly. He wanted to be fucked again, after so many dry and lonely months and years of just suffering alone.

He let his back touch the soft couch again, closing his lust filled eyes because he needed to focus on everything. Kai didn't want to cum just yet but his doctor wanted him to enjoy and let himself go so there was no need to rush things up... Although he couldn't wait to feel the other's thick cock inside him.  
They continued their hot and messy foreplay for a while, the honey blonde teasing his patient's insides with the three of his talented fingers. He tried not to hurry anything up, Kai could tell that, but oh god, they both wanted to become one _so bad_.  
But first, Kouyou wanted to find that sweet spot inside the other. And soon enough, he found it.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Kou! Oh my god, don't stop!" Kai suddenly shouted, his breathing getting almost stuck in his throat. "Don't stop, please..."  
Kouyou chuckled breathily, "Like I would do it now when I found that sweet spot of yours, baby..." 

The brunette was on cloud nine. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he had enjoyed having sex with a stranger. Or... Practically, they weren't strangers but on the other hand, they didn't know much about each other. But it didn't matter, because Kai knew exactly that he could trust Kouyou; even though he might have said it a bit too early for his own liking but his heart knew better. The doctor was trustworthy - and really talented with his fingers.  
"Kai, cum for my fingers..." the other whispered darkly, while working on three of his fingers in and out of the brunette. His soft lips were still settled against Kai's inner thighs, teeth attacking already bruised skin.  
It took only a few more thrusts of fingers and the brunette thought he was going to lose his mind. His body was trembling like a leaf falling from the tree, making the older man growl deeply at the sight. The other looked... so delicious while laying on the couch, only a t-shirt covering his body.  
"Mm, you came hard," Kouyou hummed, pleased. 

The brunette was now trying to catch his breath, cheeks getting hotter and hotter after reaching his orgasm. The other had just fucked him with his fingers and... He had cum so hard.  
The doctor pulled his fingers out of the other, hovering over the other, pressing his lips against Kai's lips which were slightly open for getting some air. He was breathless, and it amused Kouyou to his core; but he never mentioned it because... Kai looked beautiful, while laying on the couch, breathless, the slight bit of red on his cheeks. The other was a pure picture of the honey blonde's weakness.  
They kissed each other, not hurrying things up. The older man could feel his own cock twitch inside his pants and that made him move his hips against the other's.  
Kouyou growled darkly against soft, quivering lips, "Can I fuck you now? Just let me fuck you, please, Kai..." And it startled the latter. 

Kouyou was begging? But he didn't need to think about his answer long because he was already nodding and got up to meet the other's lips again. "Yes, fuck me, Kou... Fuck me so hard so I can't even remember my own name... Fuck me while having that coat on you... And don't, I saw it hanging on your shoulder when you came here," the brunette moaned and pushed the other man away from him, getting up from the couch. He escaped to the kitchen, sitting on the edge of the table, waiting for his doctor to come after him. 

Surprisingly, it took quite some time for Kouyou to even show up at his sight but when he saw that white, long coat on the honey blonde, it made Kai smirk. And the honey blonde wasn't going to take that.  
He growled, holding a bottle of lube on his other hand and on the other one, he had a condom. Now, they were really getting into it.  
"You are an asshole, you know that? First, you make me go crazy, with just one glance. Then you ask me to fuck you while wearing this coat. I can assure you that once you come for another check-up, I'm going to fuck your brains out again. Got it?"  
The younger one felt shivers running down his spine but he tried not to show it. He wanted to make Kouyou go desperate, by sitting on the table wearing nothing but the loose band shirt on him.  
"But... I assume you still want to fuck this asshole right now, am I right, mr. Takashima?"  
It only took a few seconds until the doctor had come to Kai and was now pressing his own body against the other's. He pulled his patient's legs around his waist, opening the zipper of his own pants so they could get to the actual fucking.  
"You assume right, baby. And I will fuck you so much that your neigbors will hear you, do you understand? So you better scream my name when you cum again, got it?"

They kissed each other with so much force that it almost took the brunette's breath away. He could sense how Kouyou fumbled with his pants, trying to release his cock from the insides of the tight fabric, trying to hold the bottle of lube and a condom in his hands at the same time.  
"Let me help you," Kai whimpered, he wanted the other to fuck him already so he couldn't wait and snatched the condom away from the other. While he tore the pack of the condom open, he saw how the older man finally got his fully erected member out of his pants, pulling the trousers down so they wouldn't be in a way.  
"Roll it over my cock, baby..." he whispered, pressing his body closer to the other, lips touching the soft skin of Kai's delicate neck. The latter did what he was told to do and rolled the condom over the cock he wanted so much to feel inside him.  
When Kai let his hands touch Kouyou's hard member, they both moaned in unison; like they both knew what was going to happen next. And actually, they both knew exactly what was going to happen within few minutes.  
The honey blonde opened the bottle of lube, spreading it all over his cock so it wouldn't hurt the other one too much. But oh god, he knew they both wanted it and it didn't matter if it hurt or not. 

The brunette bit down his lower lip, his lust filled eyes connected with the other's dark ones. They were both so close to each other; closer than they had been on that day. He wanted to let it go; he wanted to feel more and that's why he put both of his hands behind his back, leaning against the surface of the kitchen table. He was more than ready but he wasn't going to say anything about getting into it; he actually enjoyed when the older man was worshipping his body with his eyes.  
"That day- On that day I realized just how much I wanted to touch you... I wasn't even sure if you were into- Into men but, oh god, when you finally texted me and when you never refused my actions, I thought I would lose my fucking mind," Kouyou growled deeply, getting closer and closer to his partner's lips, breathing unevenly. He was probably at his limit, just like Kai too.  
"I'm going to fuck you now... Tell me if it hurts," the honey blonde whispered and slowly, started to push his way inside the other. He could feel younger one's legs tighten around his waist but he only smiled at that. "Does it hurt, baby...?" Kouyou breathed out, glancing over the brunette sitting on the edge of the table, hoping the other wouldn't be in too much pain.

Only just now Kai realized he had been holding his breath, scared if the pain would jolt around his body. But he felt nothing but pleasure. Of course there was a little bit of a pain but it still made their moment much more pleasurable. That's why he just shook his head, connecting his gaze with the older man. "Fuck me, Kou..."  
And the latter didn't need to be told twice. He dropped the lube on the floor and took a hold of Kai's hips, pushing his member in and out of him. The gloomy kitchen was soon filled with lots of moans and whimpers; but Kai didn't care about it. He didn't even care if someone was soon coming to his door, telling them to stop what they were doing.

Because they definitely were not going to stop.

They took their time to worship each other by kissing and moaning, like there was no tomorrow. Kai had wanted this to happen from the start, even though he so much tried to deny it.  
"You feel so perfect, Kai..." Kouyou suddenly moaned against the younger one's neck, never once stopping the fast moves of his hips. His cock reached that sweet spot again and again, trying to make them both reach their climax but, oh god, did they want to continue this until the sun was rising again.  
"You too, Kou... You feel so fucking good," he moaned, pulling the man into a loving, feverish kiss, feeling how Kouyou's thrusts became more and more erratic. They had thought that a hard fuck would make them both feel good but, in the end, they continued embracing each other gently and lovingly until it was Kai who lost himself; again.  
"Fuck! Oh fuck, Kou! Take the condom off, take it off... I want you to cum inside me," the brunette moaned against the other's lips, his tongue sliding over Kouyou's lower lip.  
With that, the doctor pulled out of Kai, hissing lowly, and removed the condom. He threw it away, not caring where it landed because he wanted to feel the other raw; and that feeling was _a-ma-zing_.  
"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, _fuckfuckfuck_!" they both shouted almost in unison again and it took only a few more thrusts when they both came really hard, Kai's body still trembling against the other.

***

"So, no more nightmares? You haven't seen any during this time?"

After they have gotten their breaths even, they had gone back to the living room, the brunette now laying on the top of the other, Kouyou's hand caressing his back soothingly, lovingly.  
"I haven't seen any nightmares recently, I swear... I just- I think they are long gone now," Kai said, a little smile appearing on his soft lips. He let his head rest against the honey blonde's chest, listening his heartbeat.  
"I haven't been able to sleep properly, to be completely honest..."  
Kouyou chuckled, staring at the ceiling. "Oh, I see~ Why is that so? Have you seen dreams about me, perhaps?"

Kai felt his cheeks turn as red as a fresh tomato, again, getting up from his current position and throwing a pillow at his doctor. He couldn't even understand how right the other was but he would never, ever, admit it.  
"As if!"  
With an amused laugh coming from Kouyou's lips, he catched the pillow the younger man threw at him, connecting his dark eyes with the hazel ones.  
"I have been seeing nightmares recently, actually... And it bothers me."  
The facial expression the doctor made, made Kai breathe out. He waited for the other to continue but what he said next, wasn't anything he had thought about he could hear.  
"I've been seeing nightmares of not being able to see you again."

And then, Kai felt himself blush so hard he thought his face would burn.


End file.
